Portable electronic devices such as cell phones or tablet computers are increasingly being used for video conferencing applications. Unlike desktop video conferencing, when portable electronic devices are used the users hold the electronic device in their hands. Because the video camera capture view angle of these portable devices is not constrained or fixed, a poor view angle often results. For example, a user may hold the phone at too low an angle, resulting in an unappealing upwards view of the user's nostrils or chin being broadcast.
The drawings referred to in this Brief Description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.